A Boyfriend's Needs
by xonceinadream
Summary: [GKM Fill] They've been dating for a while and now that they're living together, Dave feels like Blaine owes him. And he's going to take what he deserves as his boyfriend. Because Blaine is his. Not Kurt's. His.


**Written for a prompt on the Glee Kink Meme on livejournal. **

**PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS IS GRAPHIC NON-CON. THIS IS GRAPHIC RAPE. GRAPHIC NON-CON. PLEASE NOTE.  
**

* * *

The bedroom is, well, not exactly what Dave had had in mind when he'd thought of moving in with Blaine but he was thrilled that this was really happening. Blaine was his first, real, serious boyfriend that he was moving in with and so this was something special. He was ready to make this real between the two of them. There'd been some snags in things, of course. Dave knew that Blaine still had pictures of Kurt around. He'd seen the box that Blaine had put up into a high corner of the shelf that had been labeled 'PRIVATE.' There was the fact that Blaine hadn't done more than let Dave put his mouth on him.

It was fine, though, really. Dave was content to wait. He had waited because he'd been respectful. He'd wanted Blaine to have a chance to get over whatever he was feeling. But Dave… well, Dave was kind of getting tired of waiting now. After all, they were living together. They were dating. And that meant that there were certain things that came with it. Dave had been having sex with people without even the proper title of 'boyfriend' for ages now. So why wasn't he having sex with his boyfriend?

Dave had tried romance, even. He'd given Blaine flowers, had slow danced with him after dinner one night. But Blaine had always pulled away, talking about how they didn't want their relationship to move too fast or something. But now they're moving in together and it's not too fast anymore. It seems to Dave that it's just the right pace. That's why tonight's the night.

Blaine is in the bathroom, working on his nightly skincare ritual. Dave doesn't understand most of what Blaine has, or why he comes out with his eyes so red when it seems like that's completely counter-productive to taking care of his skin but he doesn't comment on it. Instead, he works on getting himself into just his boxers underneath the covers, sprawled out, propped up on one arm as he flips through a magazine while waiting for his boyfriend to get out of the bathroom.

It doesn't take Blaine long in the bathroom and he's out quickly, long flannel pajama pants on, an unbuttoned top that reveals a white shirt underneath. "So many layers just to sleep in," Dave remarks as he closes the magazine and puts it aside.

Blaine shrugs, not looking apologetic at all although Dave isn't surprised by it. He didn't really want him to be apologetic exactly… He doesn't know what he wants. No, that's a lie. He wants his boyfriend. And he's having him tonight. They're boyfriends. It's time.

"Why don't you take a few of them off?"

"I don't know. I tend to get cold," Blaine responds softly, yawning and stretching before he's reaching out to fluff up his pillow and sliding under the covers. He reaches up to turn off the light and then settles down on the bed. He's too stiff as he slides into the bed and Dave really needs to talk to him about how much he's been working. There's no way that it's good for him to be so tense at night, or all of the time really.

Dave sighs softly, moving closer to him, having to shuffle under the covers considering how far away from him that Blaine is. He can just barely see Blaine with the light from their window and he wraps his arm gently around Blaine's neck, cupping his cheek and pulling Blaine's face towards him so that he can press their lips together.

Out of all the guys that Dave has kissed, and he's kissed a fair few, Blaine is probably the sweetest. His lips are always so soft, he's always so easy, so pliable. The best thing about Blaine is that he loves being kissed. He's always willing to tilt his head back to meet Dave's lips, willing to cuddle on the couch and turn his head towards Dave's so that they can let their lips slide together easily. A problem, Dave supposes, is that Blaine doesn't really like to make out. He'll kiss, even with tongue, but he never really lets himself get caught up in it. It'll always end too soon.

Blaine seems surprised by the kiss but receptive, moving easily against Dave, even turning his head to the side so that it's easier to kiss him. When Dave pulls back to take a breath, he can see that Blaine is smiling. "Goodnight, Dave. Sweet dreams," Blaine says softly.

"How about not goodnight yet?" Dave murmurs, his lips sliding across Blaine's skin and he grins against his skin when he feels the smaller boy shiver. He drops gentle kisses across skin that's soft, that smells like apple, he thinks. He can recognize it from somewhere, something before, but he can't quite place it and so he pushes the thought from his mind.

For now, he focuses on kissing him, focuses on the way that Blaine hesitantly lifts up his neck so that Dave can nuzzle his nose up under his jaw, his lips skimming across the skin of his neck. Blaine is sensitive down there and he can feel it when Blaine lets out a surprised moan at Dave's teeth scraping across his skin and then Blaine is pushing gently at his shoulders. "Okay, Dave. I'm tired and had a long day. Kissing tomorrow?"

Dave huffs out a breath and for a moment, he's going to give in. He's going to move over to his own side of the bed and just let his boyfriend decide to not have sex. Again. But no. Tonight is the night. He's already decided that. They're boyfriends. "Come on, Blaine. You never let us get to the fun part," Dave breathes against his neck, focusing on that same spot that made Blaine moan, right near his pulse and he nips at the skin before sucking on it, wondering if he'll leave a mark and feeling a certain thrill at the thought.

"Nngh, yeah. But… I've told you that I'm not ready. I'm just…"

There's a faraway look in Blaine's eyes and suddenly Dave recognizes the apple scent on Blaine's skin. He's smelled it before. It's exactly like Kurt's. And suddenly, Dave knows why he's not ready. He feels jealousy, sharp in his gut and twisting his insides. His jaw sets, an ugly expression on his face as he looks down at Blaine. Something akin to fear flashes in Blaine's eyes as he looks up at him.

"Because of Kurt."

Blaine has the decency to look guilty but it's not enough. It's not enough when Dave can't believe that Blaine, after so many months, is still hooked on the guy that broke his heart. Kurt wasn't there for him when Blaine had been cut from NYADA. Kurt wasn't there for him when Blaine had been so heartbroken. No, Dave had been. Dave had been there and he's still here for Blaine and Blaine is still.

"Dave, look, I'm-"

But Dave can't let Blaine speak. He can't because if he hears anything out of Blaine's mouth then he's going to snap. "Don't say that you're sorry. You're not sorry. You're my boyfriend. Do you understand me, Blaine? You're not his. You're mine."

With those words, Dave reaches out, gripping Blaine's chin hard so that he can pull him in to kiss him. Blaine's lips aren't quite as soft as they normally are and the other boy seems frozen against him before he's pushing against Dave's shoulders. He thinks that Blaine might be trying to say something but he's overcome by rage.

"Stop! Dave, I said-"

"I don't give a fuck what you said," Dave snaps, pulling back, his fingers still on Blaine's chin as he looks at him. He isn't even aware that he's moving until he's straddling Blaine's waist, his fingers moving from Blaine's chin to his hands, gripping both of his wrists to stop him from trying to push Dave off of him. "We're boyfriends now. You're mine. You're mine and you're going to be mine tonight."

Blaine's eyes widen, his mouth parts and then he's drawing in a sharp breath, shaking his head. Dave grips both of his wrists in one hand, his fingers easily fitting around the slender boy's wrists and pushes them up above his head. He's breathing hard, his chest heaving as he looks at the boy underneath him, eyes wide with guilt and fear. As if there's anything to fear. Dave's his boyfriend. And if he'd just given in before then they wouldn't be in this situation right now.

"Fuck," Dave breathes as he leans in to kiss Blaine again. The boy is shocked underneath him, surprised by the harsh press of lips. Dave's tongue darts out, sliding along Blaine's lips and Dave feels his own burst of shock when Blaine doesn't respond, doesn't part his lips and he pulls back.

"Dave, please, let's just-"

It obviously takes Blaine by surprise as Dave uses his free hand to slap Blaine cheek. It's not hard, not enough to bruise, not even really enough to hurt but Dave wants Blaine to just- "Shut the fuck up. Don't say another fucking word."

Blaine's mouth snaps shut with an audible click of his teeth and he feels the smaller boy shudder underneath him. It's easy to completely cover him with his body, his chest pressed to Blaine's chest, his hand resting next to Blaine's head on the pillow.

"Now kiss me back."

For a moment, when Dave presses his lips to Blaine's, he thinks that the boy will ignore the command but then Blaine's lips are parting and Dave tastes the minty freshness of the toothpaste that Blaine had used what felt like hours ago. Dave thinks about the fact that just a bit ago, Blaine had put something on his body so that he'd smell like his ex and his grip subconsciously tightens on Blaine's wrist. The other boy lets out a yelp in his mouth, shaking his head but he closes his mouth immediately when Dave glares at him.

"Let me tell you our plan. Tonight I am finally going to get a piece of that tight ass that you've been holding out on me. I have been here for you. I have been your boyfriend through all of this and now I am getting what you fucking owe me. You expect me to believe that you don't _want_ the attention with those tight pants you wear?" While he speaks, Dave pushes Blaine's shirt off his shoulders, raising his eyebrows and the younger boy sits up so that he can push it off the bed.

There's something unreadable in Blaine's eyes but he can see the sheen of tears. "Dave-"

The slap is audible this time, meant to hurt and Blaine turns his head with it, his breath coming in shakily. "I said don't fucking talk. Unless it's to talk about how much you want to get fucked."

Blaine stays silent as Dave pulls his t-shirt underneath off, tossing them off the bed. Blaine doesn't move underneath him as Dave settles back, feeling Blaine through his pants. He's not hard at all and Dave figures that's going to have to change. He rolls his hips against Blaine's once but knows that there's too much fabric in between them.

"You deserve this, you know? You owe me this. You're my boyfriend and you can't just pretend with me while you're still in love with your fucking ex. You owe me this if you're going to be in a relationship with me," Dave says, almost conversationally, as if he's trying to justify it to them both. He isn't sure what to do with himself. Blaine's wrists are still crossed above his head, the other boy too terrified to try to move them. "Going to tie you up. Can't have you moving."

There's no response from Blaine but Dave isn't surprised after his order. After a moment, he moves, rolling off of Blaine so that he's at his side and he grabs the bowtie that Blaine had left on the dresser for the next day. Blaine shakes his head but doesn't say anything out loud, his mouth opening and closing as Dave loops the tie around the metal of the headboard and then his wrists, tying it in a double knot.

"That should be good, shouldn't it?" Dave asks as he plucks at the waistband of Blaine's pajama pants, the way that he's done with so many hook-ups before, making the other boy gasp as he lets the band snap back against his waist. For some reason, Dave doesn't think that he's reacting like the others before him. The gasp isn't a good sound, not a pleasured one.

Dave grows angrier at that, wondering if Blaine really wants this. He has to want it, at least somewhere inside of him. After all, he's Dave's boyfriend. Dave's movements are rougher than he intends, not wasting any time as he hooks his fingers in both Blaine's pants and his boxers and pulls them both down. Blaine's cock lays limply against his thigh, Blaine's entire body shuddering as Dave pushes his pants off the side of the bed.

"Fuck, you're going to make this difficult aren't you?" Dave asks, divesting himself of his own underwear and then moving so that he's straddling Blaine's thighs. He reaches a hand out, wrapping his large hand around Blaine's cock and beginning to stroke. Blaine's body immediately reacts to the touch and Dave can feel as he grows harder, expanding in his hand.

Naked underneath him, Blaine looks so small, so pale. Dave takes a moment to simply look at his beautiful boyfriend, shivering with what is fear and cold. One hand stays on his cock, stroking him idly as he moves his body so that he's over him. Chest to chest, Blaine's own is shaved smooth, pink nipples hard in the chilled air in the apartment and Dave presses his lips to Blaine's jaw.

"Been wanting this for so long," Dave murmurs, sucking gently at the skin, open-mouthed kisses pressing down his neck. He can feel as Blaine rolls his hips up, a subconscious gesture and a whimper leaves Blaine's mouth when he squeezes. "Don't think about coming before I'm inside of you."

From underneath him, Blaine lets out a choked sound and Dave looks up, only slightly surprised to see that the boy is crying. He shakes his head, scoffing as he just continues his slow pursuit of his mouth downward. A nip at the skin on his shoulder, a flick of his tongue across a small nipple. Dave can feel Blaine's reaction, his cock twitching in Dave's hand and Dave smirks, his tongue darting out again.

"Do you like that?" Dave asks but there's only a quiet sob above him. Even without Blaine's verbal agreement, he can feel that Blaine's body likes it and he wraps his lips around Blaine's nipple, sucking hard. It's never been something that he's been particularly into but he figures that he'll make it good for Blaine. After all, they are boyfriends.

Dave slides his lips along to Blaine's other nipple, giving it the same treatment as he grinds down against Blaine again. He's fully hard now as Dave slides his cock against Blaine's, one of Dave's hands swiping his thumb along the tip, before wrapping around their cocks together to stroke them both.

"You liked it just fine when I sucked you off. I have experience. I don't know why you're so against this," Dave says with a quiet sigh as he shakes his head at Blaine. The boy underneath him is trying desperately hard to keep his hips on the bed, to not jerk up. Dave can tell by the way that his body is tensing and un-tensing underneath him. "You can give in. It's not a crime to have sex with your boyfriend. Most people enjoy it. Most people fucking give in when their boyfriend wants to fuck them."

There's something there on Blaine's face, something unspoken but then he's slumping back. He lets his wrists fall limp in the bowtie as Dave moves to grab the lube out of the nightstand.

"Please."

It's so quiet that Dave isn't sure that he heard it right but then he sees that Blaine is looking at him, eyes pleading even more than his voice was. Dave laughs, shaking his head and leaning in to kiss the very corner of Blaine's lips, where a smile might be if his lips were curved up.

"Don't worry. I'll take good care of you."

Dave nudges Blaine's legs apart easily, the other boy moving with Dave, not wanting to get slapped again. Looking at Dave, Blaine opens his mouth and then closes it again, falling silent as he lets Dave lift up his hips, Dave's hands so large around Blaine's waist. He keeps himself tilted up, feet flat on the bed, as Dave opens and then pours the lube, gasping when he feels one of Dave's fingers at his entrance and Dave wonders what Blaine's feeling.

The size difference between Dave and Kurt is obvious and Dave smirks, betting that Kurt couldn't fuck Blaine open with his fingers like he's doing now. His fingers are larger than Kurt's and Blaine is so fucking tight around him as he crooks his fingers inside of him. He can't wait to feel that ass around his cock, moaning and rutting against Blaine's thigh as he thinks about it.

He leaves a trail of pre-come, laughing and smacking a hand against Blaine's exposed ass. "You liked it messy, though, didn't you? Loved coming on my face."

A low moan above him, this one more pleasured than the last as Dave opens him easily, not hesitating as he adds another finger, fucking him open with three now. "Dave, please."

There's nothing really pleasurable about it and it sounds like pleading but Dave disregards that. He takes it as Blaine finally giving it to his desires and he pulls out his fingers with a wet sound, wiping them on the sheets. "Gonna have to change these later," he mutters as he grabs the lube to pour a decent amount onto his cock again.

Blaine's entire body is heaving with his breaths now, tears streaming down his cheeks and Dave can count each individual one as he guides himself to Blaine's tight hole. "Dave-"

"I said shut the fuck up, remember? Shut up and remember that you're fucking mine." On the last word, Dave pushes in, not waiting for Blaine to adjust. If he wants Blaine to get the picture then it's going to have to be a lasting effect. He wants Blaine to feel this for days. "Every time you fucking sit down I want you to remember how it feels like to have my cock in your tight ass."

Dave grips Blaine's thighs, pulling his legs up and around his waist as Blaine gives breathy sobs, ones that sound painful and he looks at Blaine with an angry look on his face. He bottoms out, leaning over so that his body is on top of Blaine's. The younger boy is completely covered underneath Dave's larger frame, his cock sliding slick across Dave's stomach. Dave's rough hands slide across Blaine's body, one hand on the bed to keep himself up while the other rests on his stomach. His thumb flicks across Blaine's nipple as Blaine chokes on his sob.

Without waiting for prompting from Blaine, Dave begins moving his hips, thrusting deep into the boy. Blaine's sobs quiet as the sound of skin slapping against skin gets louder. "Fuck, so tight. Love this. Don't you love it, Blaine? Don't you love being filled by your boyfriend?"

Blaine shakes his head and the anger fills Dave, hot and thick even as his hips don't falter. He barely realizes what he's doing as he reaches down, his hand wrapping around Blaine's neck, his fingers digging in. The smaller boy had barely been breathing already around his sobs and he can't now, eyes widening as Dave holds on. He can see as Blaine's cheeks start getting pinker, his entire body shuddering and only when Blaine starts to struggle desperately against the tie holding him does he let go of his neck.

"What was that, Blaine? Don't you love it?"

"Yes," Blaine chokes out and David can feel the boy as he trembles underneath him. Dave knows that he can't be cold, not with Dave's body blanketing him and he slides his hand down to rest on Blaine's small hip.

"That's what I thought," Dave groans, squeezing his fingers into Blaine's skin as he thrusts into him. He adjusts himself after another thrust, gripping Blaine's thighs to pull them up higher, wanting to go deeper.

Blaine whimpers but Dave ignores him, knowing how flexible that he is, former cheerleader and all. He lifts up Blaine's legs so that they're on his shoulder, almost bending the other boy in half as he presses over him and this position is so much better. He feels like he can get deeper now, rhythmically fucking into Blaine's tight ass, over and over.

The slick sound of the lube, the sound of their skin together, Blaine's breathy little whimpers as, even if he doesn't want it consciously, his body enjoys the rough fucking. Dave moans, his hand moving back to Blaine's throat to have something to hold onto, squeezing in time with the rough thrusts of his hips into Blaine's body.

"Please," Blaine whimpers, shaking his head as silent tears make trails down his cheeks. He's barely moving against the ties now, the rest of his body lax and pliant in Dave's hold.

It's hot to Dave, the fact that the boy is so small, so yielding underneath him. He knows that he could do whatever he wants to do with the boy and he reaches up, fumbling with the tie to undo the knot on it.

"What?" Blaine asks, his voice filled with hope as Dave pulls out.

It's dashed as Dave simply smacks his ass before maneuvering Blaine's body. The boy is so small underneath his hands, breakable as Dave coaxes him to roll over. Blaine tries to get up on his hands and knees but Dave grips his wrists again. He holds them in one hand, kneeling in between Blaine's knees, his cock sliding along the lube that's still between Blaine's cheeks, catching on Blaine's stretched hole.

"Oh," Blaine whispers as Dave thrusts in again without warning, faster this time. He stretches himself out across Blaine's body, the boy's face pressed into the sheets without being able to prop himself up on his hands and Blaine groans and whimpers, turning his head so that he's not suffocating on the sheet.

Dave enjoys this position so much more, maneuvering Blaine's hands so that they're behind his back, gripping his delicate wrists in one large hand as he roughly fucks into Blaine. "So fucking tight. See? You do love this, Blaine. Your body loves this. Your slutty hole's just needed some filling up, hasn't it? Fucking begging for it. You wanna come don't you?"

His only response is for Blaine to turn his head again, press his lips to the sheet. He tenses as Dave rests his other hand on the back of Blaine's head, keeping his head there and only letting go when he thinks that Blaine has learned that he's not fucking around.

He accentuates his repeated question with a particularly hard slap of his hips to Blaine's ass. "Do you want to fucking come?"

"Yes!" Blaine wails, his wrists trying to get out of Dave's hold but Dave can hold him easily. He can feel his own pleasure sliding up him, knowing that he's going to come harder than he has in a while. Must be lack of sex.

His hand moves from Blaine's head so that he can wrap his arm around Blaine's body. His hand rests on Blaine's stomach for a moment, feeling as his muscles contract before he's playing with Blaine's cock. He doesn't immediately stroke, his fingers just brushing against him so that Blaine's body instinctively jolts forward, wanting the touch to where he's so sensitive.

"See? Fucking begging for it," Dave tells him before he takes him firmly in his broad hand. Blaine sniffs hard but his body moves, his back arching as Dave jerks him off quickly.

Dave doesn't want it to end, wants to continue thrusting into Blaine's tight heat for hours but he knows that he's going to come soon and he settles himself more firmly on Blaine's body, moaning as he nips at the back of Blaine's neck like an animal.

"Let's feel it. Wanna feel you fucking come all over my hand. Mine. My boyfriend," Dave hisses against Blaine's neck. "Gonna fill you up with my come too. Gonna make sure that you can feel it. Make you so fucking full with it."

Blaine moans out loud as it only takes another few firm strokes of Dave's hand before he's coming. His body trembles with it, his hips thrusting feebly a few times and his ass tightening rhythmically around Dave. Feeling Blaine get even tighter around him has Dave letting his head fall forward, his teeth tightening on Blaine's skin as he thrusts in deep and comes.

The smaller boy starts trembling underneath him as Dave stays where he is, letting go of his wrists and Blaine immediately rests them against the bed, trying not to shake so hard with the sobs. Dave kisses against the angry red mark on his neck, rolling over so that he's not completely crushing the other boy and reaches out, one hand sliding along the pink handprints on his ass cheek. "If you had just let me fuck you before then we wouldn't have had this problem."

It takes a few seconds before Blaine can respond, a small, choked sound. "I- I- I'm sorry," he finally forces out and Dave sighs, patting his ass where he'd smacked it earlier.

"I forgive you. I'm going to take a shower. You'll probably need one after me," Dave tells him matter-of-factly, leaning in to kiss Blaine's cheek lightly before he's standing up.

Left on the bed, Blaine swallows and rolls over, every part of his body aching. His neck hurts from where Dave had choked him, his ass hurts, he feels like he hurts on the inside too. When he hears the shower turn on, Blaine thinks about how he deserved that. Of course he deserved it. He's the one who was leading Dave on. He was leading him on and letting Dave think that he wanted to be with him and…

Blaine knows immediately what he has to do and he rolls over, grabbing his phone. The number is still on his speed-dial and he presses the call button, breath still catching with the force of his sobs. He breathes a sigh of relief as he hears the voice on the other end, a fresh round of tears coming.

"Honey? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

The voice on the other end is concerned, falling silent as Blaine chokes on another sob, trying to pull himself into a sitting position. He pulls his knees up to his chest, finally managing to get out only a few words. "Kurt… please come get me."

There's a breath on the other end, a shaky exhale and then Blaine has to breathe a sigh of relief at the response. "I'll be there in 15. I promise."

Blaine doesn't think it's going to be okay. It won't be okay but Dave's right. He shouldn't be with Dave when he's still so in love with Kurt.


End file.
